Ianto Jones teaboy and hero
by Baconaise-Light
Summary: set when the team thought Jack was dead. will possibly extend further later on in the story. rated M for language and mild horror and angst in later chapters. JackIanto
1. Chapter 1

well this is my new Torchwood fic. all of you will probably be mad at me cos i haven't finished any of my other fics yet- i should be updating them and not writing new ones but there ya go, the idea just came to me. this is just the first chapter. i don't know when i will get the next chapter up but i will try!

Disclaimer- none of the characters or ideas of Torchwood is mine. i claim no rights or ownership. i do however have the right to think that Ianto looks sexy in a suit

* * *

It had been a normal day for Ianto Jones- well…ish.

: As normal as it got for him really.

Apart from the fact that a huge demon had invaded Cardiff- killing around 150 citizens, that is.

Oh god.

Ianto put a hand to his head and stared around the street. His companions, Toshiqo Sato and Owen Harper had gone over and were at the moment; examining some bodies lying near a shop window.

"Ianto?" Owen called, snapping him out of his daydream. "You couldn't come and help me with this here, could you?"

"Oh, of course. Sorry"

Ianto crept meekly over to the body of the young woman Owen was currently examining.

"Any ID?"

"Not that I can see. God, these are so many of them! What the fuck does he expect us to do?"

'He' was Ianto's boss- Jack Harkness, who had just driven off in their SUV, with their colleague and friend Gwen Cooper.

"I don't think he was really planning this Owen."

"Yea, but where the fuck has he gone now?!"

"I'm sure he has a plan," reassured Tosh walking over to the two men and placing a hand on Owen's shoulder. She smiled. "He always does."

Owen grimaced and moved on to the next still form in the street.

"This one has an ID," he commented pulling out a wallet from the man's pocket. "Gregory Simon, 23, worked as a business manager." He paused and pulled out a photo from the side pocket. "Oh shit," he moved on to the form of a woman and a small child lying in a doorway nearby. "Looks like it got the wife and kid too."

Ianto winced. He hated how death had become a normal part of your job here- so impersonal and just another extra thing to tidy up.

"Where is Jack?" Tosh exclaimed, clipping on her ear piece as she wandered helplessly up and down the street. "Jack?" she spoke into the device. "Jack, are you there?" she frowned and looked over to Ianto and Owen. "He's not answering."

"Maybe your headset isn't working?" suggested Ianto. "Let me look at it Tosh."

Tosh handed the small, black telephone to Ianto as Owen spoke into his.

"Jack?" he paused a moment and shook his head. "No. he isn't answering mine either."

"Well there is always Gwen," reminded Ianto before switching his on and proceeding to talk into it.

"Gwen? Are you there? Ianto speaking…"

Owen and Tosh watched as Ianto looked confused. "Ok….Ok…Gwen calm down," he spoke calmly into his headset. "Speak slowly for me ok?"

"Ianto what?" asked Tosh stepping forward, but Ianto held up his hand to silence her, looking worried.

"Oh god." He cursed, his face falling as he continued to listen to their distressed colleague. "We'll be right there Gwen, don't worry." He turned to his companions.

"Taxi-now!"

* * *

Once in the taxi Owen and Tosh both turned to Ianto, waiting for an answer.

He leaned forwards slightly in his seat as panic surged through him. God, how was he going to tell them? It hadn't really sunk in to him yet.

"Go faster please," he muttered to the driver.

"Ianto, please tell us what the fuck is going on here?" demanded Owen. "This is getting bloody ridiculous.

Ianto swallowed. "It's Jack," he muttered hoarsely. "Something's happened to him." He paused. "He's dead."

"Stop here!" the taxi screeched to a halt just outside the city, where a grassy slope stretched out in front of them.

Ianto leapt out and proceeded to run up the slope, closely followed by Owen and a slightly confused Tosh.

"What do you mean he's dead?" she demanded. "This is Jack we're talking about here- he can't die!"

Ianto's heart clenched. Yes, that was exactly what he had been wondering. Why had Jack- his boss, his friend and his_ lover, _been taken away from them like this? Why now, when everything was starting to fall into place.

"I don't know Tosh, okay?" he snapped, a little too harshly.

Tosh looked a bit hurt and Ianto immediately regretted his words. "I'm sorry," he apologised. "If I could just see Gwen…"

As soon as he had said these words he spotted her. A small brunette woman at the top of the slope, bending over….

Ianto shuddered.

"Up here!" he called back to the others who immediately followed him.

"Gwen!" Owen called, making the brunette look up. Tear tracks coated her face and Jack's still head lay in her lap, cradled by her hands.

"He's dead," she sobbed. "Oh my god, he's dead!"

Tosh stepped forward and wrapped Gwen in a one arm hug.

"Sshh, it's ok," she comforted. "Owen will take care of him."

Ianto and Owen together managed to move Jack's still form a few feet away from the girls.

"Ianto, can you get me the first aid kit from the van please?" asked Owen, examining Jack's eyes.

"Of course Owen- right away."

Ianto's heart was hammering as he leapt down the grassy slope and proceeded to unlock the SUV. Surely Jack couldn't be dead. He'd wake up in a minute, right as rain and demand some beautiful welsh coffee as he always did.

"Shit Jack," he muttered to himself as he rifled through the many drawers and compartments. "You know I care about you- so please don't die!"

"Ianto, the first aid kit- now!" yelled Owen.

"I can't find it, we must have left it at the hub!"

"Fuck it!"

Ianto climbed back up towards Owen and knelt beside him.

"Jack's dead," muttered Owen. "He's been dead since we got here- I just don't want to upset the girls," he swallowed fiercely. "What are we gonna do Ianto?"

Ianto shook his head. He had absolutely no idea.

* * *

well now you have to review! just press that little button down there


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

This is an apology. Really sorry for not updating this story recently- and by that I mean really sorry. I am busy with school work and stuff at the moment so you may have to be patient. Once again thankyou for all your lovely reviews. I really enjoy reading them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
